dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Knight
The Mystic Knight is one of three Hybrid vocations in Dragon's Dogma. Hybrid vocations are exclusive to your main character, the Arisen. It costs 1,500 Discipline Points (DP) to switch to this vocation. Description Masters of sword and sorcery, the Mystic Knight deals devastating damage to foes on the battlefield with their enchanted weapons, while also defending against the most ferocious attacks with their magickal shields. Primary Weapon: Sword, Mace or Staff Secondary Weapon: Magick Shield Strengths and Role Battle Magick: Mystic Knights are able to cast powerful magicks while wearing heavy armor and wielding maces or swords. Stalwart Defense: Mystic Knights carry large, magickal shields with them in combat, allowing them to defend against all but the most punishing attacks. The shields can also be imbued with magickal energy, providing a deadly surprise for any enemy that dare attack. Deadly Enchantments: The Mystic Knight is the only magickal character capable of enchanting the entire party’s weapons at once, making them invaluable support characters. Weaknesses * The mystic knight is heavily dependant on magic. This leaves them very vulnerable to Silence. *Maces are slower than swords. *Though their defenses are very strong in one direction, Mystic Knights have trouble against multiple opponents due to their slow movement and lack of turning when their shield is deployed. Skills Sword/Mace Skills Stave Skills Magick Shield Skills Core Skills Augments Growth Tips and Tactics Using both Sigil spells in conjunction with one another creates a very useful damage trap, further enhanced by the sigil's ability to match the knight's weapon enchantment element. Each time the Cannon spells are cast, it creates a floating orb of magick that can be struck to release projectiles, and can be cast multiple times without cancelling out. This means that a Mystic Knight can have up to four orbs on the field at once, all of which can release up to three projectiles each per hit. Given enough preparation time, this can quickly fell large monsters singlehandedly. If there are no enemies nearby, and the Mystic Knight has places multiple Cannon orbs, shots from one Cannon will seek another and act as a network. This can be used to attack enemies from farther away, and possibly to shoot around corners. The shots that pass through a second Cannon orb will acquire that orb's element, if different. Although the Anguish spells are technically Dark, they only extend the weapon's range and do not affect its element. This allows for the creation of long-range elemental weapon enchantments. Even though it has an extremely long cast time, Holy Furor can and will be your best friend. It could be move that will turn the tide of a losing battle. If you want to be more of a bruiser/tank Mystic Knight, start with Fighter as your basic vocation, that way you get used to being in the middle of combat and you get that early extra health per level. If you want to be a caster Mystic Knight, start with Mage as your basic vocation, that way you can get used to the timing of your spells, etc. Category:Hybrid Vocations Category:Vocations